


Wild Beauty

by Zdenka



Category: Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: The curse is broken, but parts of the enchantment remain. (Drabble.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guinevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/gifts).



> Written as a treat for the Imzy Multifandom Drabble Exchange 2016.

The spell is broken, and her Beast once more has a man’s form. Yet parts of the enchantment linger.

They walk at times by the edge of the forest at twilight. Her own senses are sharper now; she can hear the owls’ flight, the whisper-soft flutter of feathers, and see the darting motions of small scurrying creatures past her feet.

When Beauty does not look at her prince straight on, from the corner of her eye she sees the fall of shaggy hair shadowing his face, the gleam of curving fangs. And her heart beats faster, but not with fear.


End file.
